dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Talia
Talia was a herbalist who got into a relationship with John Carabosse. His daughter Florence killed them both in a fit of jealousy. Talia is part of The Briar Princess story. __TOC__ Background Talia's house (1).png|Talia's house. Talia's house (2).png|Talia's house. She lived in a small village in the beautiful land owned by John Carabosse. There are around fifteen houses, all located next to a forest and surrounded by field. Talia's is a mortar house stand in the center of the village. It's older than the other ones and inscribed with incomprehensible symbols on the door and pillars. It's interior has grasses and roots hanging from the roof and bottles and phials occupying the shelves. Covered in dust, ancient texts hold knowledge about plants. It looked as if John Carabosse visited the village once a month in order to be with his daughter Florence. He was, in fact, seeing his lover Talia where his wife wouldn’t discover them. Wishing her father’s love all to herself, Florence killed them both. The herbalist’s upper body was placed in front of a window at the observatory room of the Carabosse villa. Her lower body, head and arms were cut off. Like parts of a marionette, these parts had been suspended in the air and strewn all over the place by illusionary thorny vines that Florence created using the Dark Green Book, a Phantom Book taken from John’s possessions. The silhouette formed by the corpse seemed as if Florence was watching the village from her room. The murderer then assumed Talia’s identity and began living in the herbalist’s house, convincing herself that she was the one most loved by John. She maintained this façade for half a year.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 2. Personality As a herbalist, Talia knew about medicine and ancient cultural beliefs. Since she was the only one around that could read, she had to work as an official sometimes. The woman had a relationship with a married man.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 2. A flashback from the OVA shows that she was very happy with John.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, OVA. Nothing else was revealed about her. Appearance She was a beautiful long-haired woman about the same age as Florence. Her disfigured corpse was dressed in an expensive outfit torn to shreds. Disguised as the herbalist, Florence used her clothes, which includes a head scarf with flower pattern and an outfit with strange symbols.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 2. The OVA shows that Talia would wear a dark green dress and a violet sleeveless top over a white long-sleeved blouse. Over her head, she had a white shawl embroidered with the Carabosse coat of arms in golden thread, which was a gift from John. A red jewel adorned both her silver circlet and choker. In the adaptation, she appears with green eyes and a long dark hair that reaches her waist.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, OVA. Plot After meeting Hugh and Dalian in the forest next to the village, Florence introduced herself as Talia and welcomed them into the herbalist’s house as if it was her own. In the distance, Hugh could distinguish someone’s silhouette at one of the windows of the villa. Later, Hugh and Dalian climbed the stairs of the observatory room, only to find what appeared to be Florence’s corpse. They ran away from the villa while being chased by thorny vines. Outside, they met the woman once again. This time, they discover that Florence killed Talia and assumed her identity. The body found inside the villa was, in fact, Talia’s. The murderer also had taken the life of her own father in a fit of jealousy, after learning that he had a relationship with the herbalist. Florence eventually fell to her death. The illusions she created using the Dark Green Book vanished. Talia’s body also disappeared. Dalian claimed the herbalist’s valuable tomes about ancient medicine for herself.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 2. The OVA shows a flashback of John and Talia together. He gave a shawl with the Carabosse coat of arms to his lover. Florence observed them from her room, having trouble to control her emotions.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, OVA. References Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters